Communication latency is a measure of delay between releasing communication transmissions and the transmissions being received. Latency in data communication networks is introduced by physical limitations of the networking equipment (including transmission mediums) and transmission signal processing procedures implemented during sending and receipt. The latency of communications may, in some applications, be an important factor in securing a desired outcome. For example, being the first to have a complete electronic trade order received by a stock exchange can establish trade priority. Advantage can then be taken of favourable prices for financial instruments, such as shares, derivatives and futures. Being the first to receive market information may enable a trader to take advantage of favourable market conditions before others. In another example, the outcome of a networked electronic game for an individual player may be determinant on the latency of gaming commands transmitted across the network. Being able to send a low latency instruction to place a wager or a bid at an auction, for example, may increase the probability of securing good odds, a good price, or a successful purchase.